


What's a villain without a hero?

by mingtothehao



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Darkness, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heroes & Heroines, Ice Powers, Injury, M/M, Realization, Secret Identity, Sobbing, Villains, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingtothehao/pseuds/mingtothehao
Summary: The strong and restless hero broke, falling to the ground with a bone-chilling scream of pain.“Looks like I managed to win in the end, snowflake.”-Or, in which a vilain and a hero discover each other’s secret identity.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	What's a villain without a hero?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome.
> 
> Before, during or after reading this story, I suggest that you listen to "As the world caves in x Cancer" (normal or slowed version, both are wonderful) it's a mashup between two songs that I adore and it holds all of the feels that you should feel with this small fiction.
> 
> Also, I may or may not have blasted this song in my headphones (yes, the same song repeated on an hour long version) because it's just so intense and makes me feel exactly what I needed in order to write this. Yes, this story is a bit based on the lyrics and on the entire vibe of the slowed down version of the mashup.
> 
> Just a heads up, Umbra aka Seonghwa can manipulate Shadows while Frost aka Hongjoong can manipulate ice.
> 
> And now, I'll let you read in peace.

Finally.

After years of fighting against one another, years of losing against the _hero_ everyone admires and adores. The villain _finally_ won. He finally managed to overpower his nemesis.

Umbra chuckled as he wiped his bloody blade against his sleeve, slowly making his way towards Frost’s struggling figure. He had used his shadows to distract the hero, creating multiple beings of himself as a tormenting play. Frost tried to overcome the sudden numerous amounts of beings, using every last remain of his energy and barely giving himself some time to breathe. The villain had waited for him to be completely overwhelmed. And only then, did he strike the lethal blow. Just as planned, he was too exhausted to protect himself, his ice shield melting as soon as he tried to form it.

The _strong_ and _restless_ hero broke, falling to the ground with a bone-chilling scream of pain.

“Looks like I managed to win in the end, snowflake.”

The villain smiled, teasing the injured being. He had reached him by now, he was standing over Frost as the other pressed his hands against his wound, desperately trying to limit the blood lose. Umbra knew that the hero wouldn’t _die_ , the spot he had chosen to strike wasn’t a lethal one. He didn’t hit his lungs, nor his heart, nor any major organ. He would survive – with a pretty impressive scar but still, he would be _fine_.

All he wanted to do was to defeat him _once_ , to finally know what it was like to be the last one standing for once. To allow himself to feel victorious at least _once_ against his opponent.

“Come on,” he beckoned, extending his arm “Get up.”

Surprisingly (or not), the bleeding male ignored him, unable to lift his head up as he exhaled – shaky breaths and sharp inhales.

“Does it hurt _that_ much? Shouldn’t you be using your powers, now?”

Umbra frowned; the pain must have been worse than he thought, the blow more harmful than he intended.

“You really are bleeding a lot…” he curiously mumbled, slowly dropping to his knees in order to take a closer look.

“You look like you’re struggling to breathe. Should I take your mask off? I’ll finally be able to see your face too.” The shadow-like being half-jokingly said.

Slowly but surely, Umbra reached for the back of the trembling male’s head. He gently pulled the mask off, dropping it to the side before facing his enemy. Finally facing Frost, discovering _who_ was the human hiding behind his powers.

Oh.

He would have never imaged that it could be _him_.

No, not even in his most frightening nightmares.

His initial reaction to the sudden discovery was to laugh, a short and nervous chuckle. Because there was no way this could be true, right? It must be some kind of joke, some kind of hologram, an illusion or a mental play. Or, was he simply asleep? Had all of this only happened in his anxious mind and his illusive dreams, a makeshift of his imagination based on the most terrifying revelations that could _never_ , never take place? Because this couldn’t be reality…

Right?

Yet…

After some more staring, admiring each and every small detail of the man’s face, he came to the conclusion that it _was_ real. And the world, _his_ world came crumbling down.

Before he knows it, there are tears gathering in his eyes. And as he shakily takes off his very own mask – because he doesn’t deserve to hide his own identity, it’s too late to hide – those same tears start rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably. He can see Frost’s reaction too, can see his pupils blow wide in shock and confusion and _fear_.

And he has to say it now, has to ask, has to _make sure_ that the person in front of him is truly who he thinks he is. So, with a lump in his throat, he speaks.

“H-Hongjoong.”

As his name is pronounced, Hongjoong starts sobbing. And Umbra does as well because, this is _his_ Hongjoong, the love of his life and without thinking about this unrealistic option for a single second, Seonghwa had stabbed him, had voluntarily injured him.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

Suddenly, there was no more Umbra and Frost.

There was only Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

“It’s y-you…”

The injured male barely whispered as his breathing grew labored and his cries grew louder.

Slowly, Seonghwa leaned closer, cupping his lover’s cheeks in what seemed like slow motion as they both cried out. So many emotions were being mixed together, confusion, fear, pain and many more, many more including _love_.

Why did _love_ had to hurt so bad?

The older caressed Hongjoong’s cheeks, placing a first trembling kiss against his forehead. And that’s when he broke down. A waterfall of apologies slipping past his lips as he placed kisses all over his boyfriend’s face.

His cheeks, his eyelids, his nose, his temple, his lips.

“I’m so sorry, Hongjoong! How could—I—I love you I—I’m sorry, _please_ forgive me I…”

The words kept coming out, in between sobs.

Both were crying, trembling.

Broken by the sudden reality.

Seonghwa desperately tried to stop the bleeding – Hongjoong was bleeding out for god’s sake – and all he could do was cry like a child. He felt like a wreck, he was at that very moment an uncontrollable and emotional mess. His powers were manifesting too, shadows escaping from him as he slowly lost his own energy.

Ice and darkness, mixing themselves together. Such a beautiful yet deadly combination.

Before losing consciousness, Hongjoong spoke one familiar name.

“Yeosang.”

-

It was cruel, really.

How could two beings who loved each other, fight one another day-by-day, without even realizing who the other was?

How could lovers turn to hidden enemies?

How could they have not _known_?

It was cruel, indeed.

-

Seonghwa couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing up and down out of both frustration and nervousness. If Hongjoong was by his side, he would place a comforting hand on his knee before caressing his thigh. And Seonghwa would look at him and smile as he stole a kiss from his boyfriend.

But Hongjoong wasn’t by his side.

He was in another room, with Yeosang who was desperately trying to control the bleeding and to stitch him up before it was too late.

Seonghwa was stuck with Wooyoung, who hadn’t stopped staring at him since he had arrived. Wordlessly, he had taken a shower (He was in his own apartment after all. God. He was in his own apartment) while the duo had taken care of Hongjoong.

After cleaning his lover’s blood off of his body and silently sobbing under the steaming water, he was able to reach the living room again, sitting on the beige sofa while Wooyoung sat across from him, in a red armchair. The younger hadn’t said a word to him and had simply given him a cup of warm tea, implicitly suggesting that he should drink it.

For what seemed like hours, they stayed in silence.

Until Yeosang finally, _finally_ walked out of his bedroom.

Both Seonghwa and Wooyoung stood up in anticipation, hoping that the other was bearing good news.

“He’s stable,” he immediately said “He’s going to need a lot of rest, some medication and most of all, you two are going to have to talk, _calmly_.” He spoke without raising his voice.

Then, Yeosang lifted his gaze, meeting Seonghwa’s own.

“He’s awake… and he wants to see you.”

-

When Seonghwa closed the door behind him, after fully stepping in the bedroom, it took him a few seconds to face his lover. He faced the door for a few minutes, only turning around when he heard the low whisper of his name.

Hongjoong was shirtless, bandages covering his lower stomach, wrapped all around his waist.

 _He_ had done that. Seonghwa was responsible for his state.

“Hongjoong…” he mumbled, unsure of what would happen next.

Yet, the other simply beckoned him forward with a wave of his hand. And as the older slowly approached him, the injured male spoke up.

“Hold me, please.”

Without questioning it, and as carefully as he could, Seonghwa settled down, laying by his side. Like he always did whenever they cuddled, he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend – making sure to avoid his injured side. Hongjoong followed his movements, turning his head to the side so that he could bury his nose in the crook of the other’s neck. Once they were both wrapped around one another – although, being careful of the healing wound – Hongjoong placed a small and tender kiss against Seonghwa’s skin.

And so, they laid there, exhaustion quickly catching up on the both of them.

They would have to talk about everything, _that_ was inevitable. But for now, all they wanted was to feel the other close. They would deal with the consequences, the heartbreak. The explanations and the countless apologies when the time would come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments.
> 
> And if you all want to be friends, my twitter is @mingtothehao
> 
> Have a good day!
> 
> Bye, Ori <3


End file.
